


Розмарин, шалфей и тимьян

by sointusoi, Ultra_Phantom



Series: GBU★Mystic Circle [6]
Category: Jrock, ゴールデンボンバー | Golden Bomber (Band)
Genre: Background Relationships, Background Slash, Established Relationship, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Golden Bomber Universe, Kuroikarasu-no-Mori, M/M, Magical Realism, Mystic Circle, Mysticism, Surreal, Trails wanderer, Unwanted powers, YutaShou
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sointusoi/pseuds/sointusoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra_Phantom/pseuds/Ultra_Phantom
Summary: Где-то на севере префектуры Аомори есть мёртвая деревня Курокарасу. Там всего семь домов, а вокруг возвышается мрачный зачарованный лес, по имени которого названа деревня. Кян Ютака питает к деревне и лесу особые чувства и ощущает, что если где-то найдёт ответ на загадку, подкинутую ему событиями Рождественской ночи, то только здесь. Он отправляется в путешествие, чтобы понять: кто такой Ходящий по тропам, что бы это ни значило.С Днём рождения, Кян Ютака! ❤
Relationships: Kyan Yutaka/Kiryuuin Sho
Series: GBU★Mystic Circle [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1111569
Collections: GBU★Mystic Circle, Golden Bomber★Happy Birthday





	Розмарин, шалфей и тимьян

Старый автобус остановился посреди заброшенных рисовых полей. Кян Ютака сошёл на бетонную платформу, едва заметную под густой порослью кустарника, и вдохнул полной грудью чистейший воздух, нагретый весенним солнцем. Ржавая, болтающаяся на одном винте табличка с названием деревни «Курокарасу» тихо скрипела на лёгком ветру.

Стоял потрясающий день — идеальный для путешествий и распутываний загадок. Было по-весеннему тепло, полыхающий шар солнца щедро лил свой свет на копошащийся под небом мир. И ни души вокруг: ни фермера в соломенной шляпе, ни подростка на велосипеде, подскакивающего на каждой кочке, ни бодрой старушки из тех, кто живёт в таких местах испокон веков.

Вскинув рюкзак на плечо, Ютака зашагал по просёлочной дороге, по которой, верно, уже лет пять не ходили люди. Деревня Курокарасу — крохотная деревушка всего на семь дворов — была давно мертва. Пять лет назад скончалась прабабушка Ютаки — Мидори, последняя жительница этого места. С тех пор деревня начала медленно исчезать.

Семь домов на некотором расстоянии друг от друга представляли собой печальное зрелище. Всё, что могло быть уничтожено ветрами, снежными бурями и дождями — было уничтожено. Солому с крыш растащили птицы, а что не растащили — сгнило само. Дома облюбовали себе тануки, которые спали, подставив солнцу отощавшие за зиму животы.

Один из домов принадлежал Ютаке — перешёл ему по наследству от прабабушки. В детстве Ютака часто приезжал в Курокарасу и проводил здесь летние каникулы. Он знал, пожалуй, каждый закуток этого двора, мог с закрытыми глазами обойди просторный дом, во времена детства пахнувший благовониями и потрясающими тонкацу.

Ютака не был здесь с самых похорон прабабушки. Не видел смысла навещать это место, но продавать дом отказывался. И дело было не в том, что за землю давали смешные деньги — в деньгах Ютака не нуждался. Просто хотел сохранить этот кусочек памяти. В конце концов, дом в мёртвой деревне никому не мешает.

Рассохшаяся дверь дома подалась с трудом. Конечно, можно было просто забраться через разбитое окно, но Ютака хотел поприветствовать дом своего детства, как положено. Он отодвинул дверь и вошёл внутрь, в пронизанное солнечными лучами, полное воздуха и запахов луговых трав помещение. Воспоминания из детства нахлынули полноводной горной рекой.

Здесь всё оставалось, как раньше. Никто не вывез мебель и татами, даже картины всё ещё висели на стенах, а в потускневших от времени вазах, которые уцелели после ураганов, рассыпались от прикосновения в пыль когда-то пышные букеты.

Ютака помнил, как лежал на татами в центре гостиной и наблюдал через раздвинутые нараспашку сёдзи, как хлещет сплошной стеной летний ливень. Помнил ещё, как прабабушка читала ему сказки из огромной книги с яркими картинками. Помнил, как горько рыдал от невыносимого детского горя, когда впервые увидел, как солнце садится за чёрную стену леса Курокарасу, до которого от дома было рукой подать. Ему было всего четыре года, и он очень испугался, что лес проглотил солнце навсегда, и на следующее утро оно не встанет, и будет ночь — вечная ночь, в темноте которой живут жуткие призраки. Он не утешался ни на руках отца, ни матери, и только бабуля Мидори смогла утихомирить эту не по-детски сильную тоску по умершему солнцу.

Ютака остановился у выхода на задний двор. Лес Курокарасу возвышался метрах в пятистах от дома, такой же мрачный и безмолвный, как в детстве. Древние деревья поднимались до самого неба и царапали кривыми верхушками хрупкую лазурную эмаль. Зачарованный Курокарасу: лес, поднявшийся на болотах лишь за одну ночь, как говорилось в легендах; лес-господин, требовавший к себе безоговорочного уважения и почтения и безжалостный к любому, кто пытался подчинить его себе.

Но Ютака был здесь не за тем, чтобы любоваться лесом. Он пришёл за ответами, которые могла дать ему лишь бабуля Мидори, известная в Аомори ворожея: её ценили за действенные целебные снадобья и чрезвычайно точные предсказания будущего. Она отличалась от всех других ворожей, полагая, что ни одного злого духа нельзя утихомирить человеческой речью и человеческими же уловками. Она черпала свою силу из источника, названия которого никому не раскрывала, но Ютака всё же знал, из заговоров и старых сказок, что он назывался — Путь.

Все ворожейские приблуды пять лет назад убрали на чердак. Хотели поначалу выбросить, но руки не дошли. Сложили в сундук, задвинули в угол и забыли. Ютака смутно ощущал, что именно с этого сундука нужно начать поиски ответа на свой вопрос.

Он поднялся по дряхлой лестнице, которая норовила рассыпаться в прах под его весом, на чердак. Сквозь прорехи в соломенной крыше виднелось небо, от нестерпимой синевы которого болели глаза. В солнечных лучах танцевала пыль. Везде лежали сухие лепестки и скорченные листья. Под самой крышей свили гнездо ласточки.

Сундук стоял в самом углу под тремя коробками с одеждой, глиняной посудой и запасами благовоний ещё с конца позапрошлого века. Сдвинув первую коробку, Ютака всколыхнул такой сноп пыли, что немедленно закашлялся и расчихался. Старый дом будто обижался на него за то, что Ютака давно сюда не приезжал.

— Эй, у меня просто не было времени, — пробормотал Ютака, извиняясь за свою неучтивость. Так глупо — извиняться перед домом, пусть очевидно и не таким мёртвым, как дома вокруг.

В сундуке плотно стояли стеклянные банки с целебными травами; лежали шкатулки из морёного дерева с толчёным рогом белого оленя, волчьими клыками, пеплом из шкуры чёрного кролика и тысячей других ингредиентов, каждый из которых бабуля Мидори знала наперечёт; к крышке на крючки были прикреплены вышитые маленькие мешочки с верными помощниками в предсказаниях: деревянными рунами, перламутровыми ракушками причудливых форм, блестящей каменной крошкой, струганными палочками с разным количеством сучков на каждой.

Поверх всего этого богатства, которое наверняка почти полностью пришло в негодность, лежала толстая тетрадь с коленкоровой обложкой. Из тетради торчали листья, засушенные для гербария, но позабытые на долгие годы.

Ютака коснулся тетради. Открывать её было боязно, но любопытство было сильнее страха.

Всего пару месяцев назад, на Рождество, он вдруг увидел, как с неба к окнам его квартиры протянулась серебристая дорога. Здравый смысл подсказывал, что не стоит обращать на неё внимания, мало ли куда она приведёт. Но что-то внутри толкало прямо навстречу неизведанному. Поэтому, взяв за руку сонного Киришо, Ютака отправился по своей первой тропе, ещё даже не зная, что это именно она.

Там, на другом конце тропы, оказался прекрасный мир, полный волшебства и света. Невольных путешественников встретила женщина, назвавшаяся Саинтией, и дала им задание — вернуть семь бубенцов для оленьей упряжки, чтобы принести Рождество в реальный мир. Она же и назвала Ютаку странным именем — Ходящий по тропам, а мир вокруг — Путём.

Ютака, конечно, справился с заданием и вернулся в реальность. Но с тех пор его точила жажда узнать, что есть Путь и кто такой — Ходящий по тропам. Интернет не дал ни малейшего прояснения. Тогда Ютака решил отправиться сюда, в Курокарасу, помня, что когда-то давно, ещё в детстве, слышал от прабабушки Мидори сказки о Пути и заговоры от болезней, с которыми к ней приходили жители окрестных деревень. В заговорах она обращалась за силой к этому месту, никому кроме неё не известному.

Перед ним было письмо. Бабуля Мидори словно знала, что Ютака придёт к ней за советом.

*** * * * ***

_ Здравствуй, мой дорогой правнук. Не знаю, повидаемся ли мы ещё на этом свете, но написать эти строки лишним не будет. Если ты читаешь это, значит, в тебе проснулись силы Ходящего по тропам, и ты жаждешь узнать, что делать. _

_ Ходящий — тот, кто видит дороги в иные миры, коих развешено на Древе миров несчётное количество. Все миры, многообразие которых и вообразить невозможно, соединяет собой Путь, сотканный из непостижимой энергии, которую я сама черпала для своей ворожбы. Путь есть начало всего, и всё находит свой конец на Пути. Это полноводная река, опоясывающая лентой Древо миров и соединяющая всё воедино. Стоит познать Путь, и получишь силу, равной которой не сыскать нигде больше. _

_ Будь я жива, то обучила бы тебя всему сама. Но раз на свете не осталось никого, способного тебе помочь, придётся справляться самому. Я потратила несколько лет, чтобы собрать в этой тетради всё, что следует знать Ходящему. Но сидя на месте в нашем мире, ты ничего не добьёшься. Иди в Курокарасу. Он отведёт тебя, куда следует. _

_ Прежде всего, не забудь уважить лес-доно и поприветствовать его. Скажи ему, кто ты и чего ищешь. И дальше — иди всё прямо и прямо. Слушай сердце, поворачивай, когда ощутишь в этом необходимость. Сам поймёшь, когда придёшь, куда следует. Курокарасу остановит тебя. _

_ По приходу — закрой глаза. Сосредоточься. Тебе нужно увидеть Тропу. Я не могу сказать, что нужно сделать для этого: найти её придётся самому, иначе не будет никакого смысла учить тебя. _

_ Курокарасу-доно даст тебе серьёзный выбор. Сделай всё правильно. _

*** * * * ***

Считалось, что лес Курокарасу поднялся на топких болотах за одну ночь. Когда-то стая ворон пожрала весь урожай в маленькой деревне, и крестьянам нечем было платить налоги. Феодал не желал ничего слышать и собирался наказать всех. Тогда жители взмолились воронам: «Раз мы накормили вас, то защитите нас в благодарность за пир». И когда феодал со свитой приблизились к деревне, все вороны поднялись в небо и скинули вниз по одному перу со своих крыльев. Там где перо коснулось земли, поднялось дерево до самого неба. Феодал и его люди сгинули в лесной чаще, и жители деревни вздохнули с облегчением.

В детстве Ютака был из тех детей, кто не боялся того, чего следовало опасаться. Боялся несуществующих призраков в ночи и монстра под кроватью, но зачарованного леса — ни капельки. После того вечера, когда он горько оплакивал прекрасное солнце, его повели знакомиться с лесом (отец, конечно, считал, что это полная ерунда, но бабуля Мидори отвесила ему такую затрещину, что у отца голову мотнуло в сторону. Лес Курокарасу для неё был священен).

Ютака остановился у края леса, как в детстве, и посмотрел на вершины, пронзающие небеса. Лес выдохнул ему в лицо ветром с запахом морошки и малины — хотя ни тому, ни другому ещё не пришло время, ведь наступил всего лишь март.

Для приветствия было достаточно коснуться любого дерева. Ютака положил ладонь на узловатый чёрный ствол высокой сосны. Дерево, казалось, пульсировало, как живое.

— Приветствую, Курокарасу-доно, — сказал Ютака с почтением. — Прости, что не навещал тебя так долго. Мне нужна твоя помощь. Я тот, кого называют Ходящим по тропам.

Лес зашумел после этих слов. Из самой чащи вырвался ветер такой силы, что Ютаке пришлось отступить и заслонить глаза от летящей в них пыли и сухой хвои. За его спиной ветерок едва поворачивал флюгер на крыше дома, а внутри леса бесновался целый ураган. Деревья скрипели и шатались, шум пышных крон напоминал морской шторм, и весь лес был подобен штормящему океану, только попробуй зайди — не вернёшься живым никогда.

И вдруг всё стихло. Лес больше не шевелил ни веткой, ни листом. Ютака ощутил желание отправиться вглубь лесной чащи, желание столь острое, что попытка игнорировать его вызывала вполне реальную боль, будто на шею накинули верёвку, и шаг в сторону от леса сдавливал её всё туже. На всякий случай вознеся мысленную молитву всем известным богам, крепко стиснув в руках коленкоровую тетрадь, Ютака шагнул на едва заметную тропинку. И сразу же, с первого шага, на него обрушилась ни с чем не сравнимая, живая тишина леса Курокарасу.

В чаще царил полумрак. Деревья плотно переплели ветви в вышине, и солнечный свет едва пробивался сквозь них. Всё здесь излучало жизнь, каждый ягодный куст, каждая поросшая мхом коряга, каждый грибной круг — всё дышало, всё наблюдало и следило за человеком, идущим по тропинке.

Косули с любопытством глазели на непрошеного гостя из темноты, зайцы даже не бросали обгладывать молодые побеги и не бежали опрометью в укрытие, сладкоголосые иволги переставали пересвистываться и спускались по ветвям ниже: всем лесным жителям стало интересно, кто же этот странный двуногий, которого за поводок ведёт за собой незримый лесной страж. Жители Курокарасу не боялись людей. Знали, что ни один человек не посмеет причинить им вред, а если и отыщется какой-то смельчак, сгинет бесследно в топких болотах.

Ютака помнил, как однажды (он тогда учился в третьем классе начальной школе) в деревне поднялась паника — исчез юноша, сын местного старейшины. Поисковая бригада прочесала лес насквозь, люди вымаливали у Курокарасу прощение для невинной души, но тщетно. Нашли только нижнюю половину тела, придавленную упавшим деревом, и лежавшее рядом ружьё. Глупец отправился в Курокарасу на охоту и поплатился за это.

Сам Ютака тоже едва не стал жертвой леса. Ему было двенадцать, когда лес отказался отпускать его из своих лап. Тропа, по которой Ютака пришёл на берег живописной реки Крыло Чёрного Ворона, просто исчезла под пологом из ползущего кустарника. Уже давно стемнело, а маленький Ютака всё не мог отыскать дороги домой. Он совсем продрог, сорвал голос в рыданиях и сломал руку, упав с незаметного во тьме обрыва, а лес не желал сжалиться над ребёнком. Ютака не знал, сколько проплутал кругами в кромешной темноте, полной зловещих звуков, но точно помнил, что ни на мгновение не забывал умолять лес о прощении. Думал, что сделал что-то не то, что оскорбил Курокарасу-доно недостаточным почтением, и продолжал возносить высоким деревьям молитвы, даже осипнув до немоты.

Лес, конечно, сжалился над ним, искренне любящим его ребёнком. Кто-то незримый взял перепуганного Ютаку за руку и повёл за собой. Вывел из чащи и оставил у входа в лес, рядом с густыми зарослями крыжовника и малины. Обессиленный, Ютака так и уснул прямо на земле, свернувшись калачиком под колючими ветками.

Его нашли утром, промокшего от росы и с ног до головы измазанного в грязи, но живого. Он конечно же сильно простудился и долго болел — родителям даже пришлось на некоторое время остаться в Аомори, где он лежал в больнице. Были даже разговоры о том, чтобы больше никогда не приезжать в Курокарасу, дабы больше такого не происходило, но Ютака, едва придя в себя после долгих ночей лихорадки, заявил, что это всё была только его вина, что лес всего лишь наказал его, несносного ребёнка, за недостаточное уважение. Он так горячо молил родителей не лишать его радости гулять по любимому лесу, что непреклонный отец и встревоженная мать в итоге смирились с его страстью. Сломанная рука быстро срослась, болезнь отпустила, а Ютака ни на кроху не изменил в своей глубочайшей детской любви к лесу, пусть и подвергнувшему его тяжёлому испытанию.

— Эй, Курокарасу-доно. Ты ведь знал, верно? Ты забрал меня, потому что знал, что я — Ходящий? — громко спросил Ютака, бредущий по извилистой тропинке вдоль края оврага — того самого, с которого в детстве упал и сломал левую руку. — Ты чувствовал это до того, как эта способность пробудилась во мне? Или… — ему вдруг пришла в голову мысль, которой раньше не было. — Или это ты сделал меня таким?..

Лес зашумел тысячей деревьев. Ветер с запахом мокрой земли и хвои дунул Ютаке в лицо, разметав взлохмаченные волосы. Курокарасу разговаривал с ним. Курокарасу отвечал, как умел, на вопросы преданного ему дитя — по меркам леса Ютака был всё тем же двенадцатилетним мальчиком, напуганным до смерти, но упрямо ищущим тропу домой.

Удавка на шее вдруг исчезла. Ютака остался стоять посреди чащи, не видя больше пути ни назад, ни вперёд.

Видимо, это и был момент, когда ему впервые надо самому найти дорогу в иное измерение, неподвластное всем существующим законам. Бабуля Мидори не дала инструкций. Лес смолк и замер, не двигая даже листом на нервной осине, оставив избранное им дитя в напряжённом одиночестве.

Ютака закрыл глаза и сосредоточился. Под Рождество он уже шёл по тропе и добрался до места, называемого Путём. Тогда в его глазах отражалась энергия Пути, из которой была сплетена невидимая другим людям дорога. Он попытался воссоздать в памяти то самое место, проникнуться этими ощущениями до самых кончиков пальцев и призвать Путь себе на помощь. В конце концов, бабуля Мидори взывала именно к этому месту, не известному никому, кроме неё.

Глаза немного защипало, будто в них попал дым от костра. Лес вокруг с одобрением зашумел, вплёл ленты из ветра Ютаке в волосы, ласково коснулся открытой шеи.

Ютака медленно открыл глаза. Тропа под его ногами мерцала серебряными нитями и тянулась ещё глубже в чащу. Тощий заяц высунул мордочку из-под кустарника и сосредоточенно обнюхивал серебряное полотно, стелившееся над самой землёй. Животные видели тропы без каких-либо ухищрений.

Ничего не оставалось, кроме как двинуться вперёд. Ютака прошёл так много не для того, чтобы останавливаться на полпути.

Было страшно — тут пришлось признаться самому себе, что страх сковывал едва ли не так же сильно, как в детстве, в ту самую жуткую ночь бесплодных плутаний. Ютака трусил перед неизвестным. Он отчаянно хотел броситься назад, к выходу из леса, и дальше — на станцию, прыгнуть в автобус и вернуться в Аомори, потом в Токио, в квартиру к любимой кошке и любимому Киришо, — и забыть, забыть всё, как кошмарный сон. Он не Ходящий по тропам, он просто человек, он не хочет больше ввязываться во что-то опасное, рискованное и непознаваемое.

Но как будто его кто-то спрашивал. Ютака был уверен: спроси он у Курокарасу, можно ли отречься от этого непосильного дара, лес бы разгневался и завёл несносное дитя в болота, из которых не выбраться, как ни пытайся.

Серебряная дорога привела Ютаку на поляну и обрывалась в круге из крупных камней в центре. «Ведьмин круг» — Ютака знал, как назывались такие штуки; и ещё знал, что они — порталы на изнанку мира, где минута может идти за годы.

— Я не могу так, Курокарасу-доно… — взмолился Ютака шумящим вершинам. — Я принадлежу этому миру. Я не смею оставить его надолго. Позволь мне вернуться! — он закричал в полный голос, пытаясь заглушить поднявшийся вокруг вой лесного ветра и скрип шатающихся деревьев. — Ты видишь, я не готов быть тем, кем родился! Оставь меня. Забери данный мне дар! Я отрекусь от него добровольно. Только прошу, не заставляй уходить. Быть может, там от меня и будет польза, но я нужен здесь. Нужен больше, чем ты можешь представить! — ветер стал сильнее. Ютака уже не слышал даже собственный голос, но продолжал кричать изо всех сил, понимая, что сейчас от этого зависит всё, чем он жил до этой минуты и чем будет жить, если сможет отвоевать своё будущее. — Я отрекаюсь, слышишь?! Эй, Курокарасу-доно, ты слышишь меня?!

Порыв ветра невероятной силы сбил Ютаку с ног. Тетрадь бабули Мидори отлетела в сторону кустов шиповника. Вокруг теперь клубилась ненормальная живая темнота. Ветер бесновался, будто выпущенный из клетки разъярённый тигр, и хлестал неблагодарное дитя по щекам мелкими веточками и камушками и сыпал в глаза пыль и песок.

От почтенного, величественного Курокарасу-но-Мори, который Ютака любил всем сердцем несмотря ни на что, не осталось и следа. Теперь это была впавшая в неистовство стихия, столь же непознаваемая и многосильная, как и Путь, от которого Ютака отказывался.

Мир перевернулся с ног на голову. Не было больше ничего, кроме темноты и частокола уродливо изогнутых деревьев, которые будто жгло изнутри адское пламя; кроме оглушительного рёва бури, терзающей, раздирающей на части, изрыгающей проклятия на голову человека, не ведающему, от чего он пытался отречься.

Никогда ещё прежде лес не был в таком бешенстве. Никогда ещё прежде Ютака не сталкивался с чем-то столь же ужасающим и грозным, как этот разъярённый лес.

И вдруг — в одно мгновение — всё стихло. Всё ещё было темно, но ветер смолк, будто исчерпал все силы для гнева. Деревья больше не скрипели и только угрожающе чернели сквозь неплотную, но осязаемую темноту. Где-то далеко Ютака ещё видел мерцающую серебром нить тропы в ведьмин круг. Затишье перед новой бурей? Ютака не знал и не хотел знать. Отдышаться бы…

По спине пополз холодок — снизу, от поясницы и до самого загривка, заставляя волосы встать дыбом. Ещё ничего не происходило, только предстояло, а ужас охватил такой, что всё тело оцепенело, и сердце зашлось в заполошном биении.

Изогнутые стволы деревьев пришли в движение — или, быть может, так показалось раскалённому страхом воображению. Ютака видел, как деревья медленно извиваются в темноте, и слышал, как они скрипят, будто подвывают от терзающей их мучительной боли. Ветра больше не было, и это значило, что деревья двигались сами по себе.

Ютака ощутил, что у него взмокла вся спина, но не мог и пошевелиться, чтобы отползти куда-нибудь подальше. Мог только зажать уши руками и закрыть глаза. И вовремя: поднялась вторая буря, и по сравнению с ней буря первая была лишь лёгким морским бризом.

Ютака сжался в комок. Если только он выживет, ноги его больше не будет ни деревне Курокарасу, ни в Курокарасу-но-Мори. Он, кажется, даже закричал изо всех сил, пытаясь воззвать к великодушию возлюбленного леса, но тщетно — его мольбы утонули в ветре, полном ненависти и гнева.

…и тут он открыл глаза. Вокруг был залитый ослепительным светом цветочный луг. От горизонта до горизонта, на сколько хватало взгляда, только пёстрое разноцветье, и ничего кроме. Небо над головой было так высоко, что до него не долетали даже птицы — взмывали, но обессиленно падали в перьевые облака, где свили себе гнёзда из солнечных лучей. Ни мрачного леса, ни бури, ни серебряной тропы — всё исчезло, провалилось сквозь землю, оставило о себе лишь дурные воспоминания.

Невдалеке стояло существо — человеческое тело, окутанное шёлком чёрного с белыми перьями кимоно венчала огромная воронья голова с блестящим клювом. Существо смотрело на Ютаку и не собиралось приближаться.

Ютака моргнул. Потом, осенённый молниеносной мыслью, распластался перед существом в нижайшем поклоне.

— Курокарасу-доно…

Хранитель зачарованного леса по-птичьи склонил воронью голову набок.

— Потерянное дитя, не ведающее, от чего отрекается, — голос Курокарасу был звенящим, будто храмовые колокольчики на ветру. — Тебя ждёт удивительный мир, полным загадок и приключений, но ты отворачиваешься от него в угоду этому миру, лишённому чудес.

Ютака поднял голову и сложил руки на коленях. Его окружали яркие цветы и такая высокая трава, что целиком скрывала его, сидевшего на земле в смиренной позе.

— Курокарасу-доно, если мне будет позволено оправдаться… Я прошу об этой мелочи, чтобы мой отказ от данного мне дара не выглядел непочтительно, — высокопарный, безукоризненно вежливый стиль речи давался Ютаке с трудом. Он совсем не привык говорить так, но нельзя было прогневать лесного хранителя недостаточным почтением ещё больше.

Курокарасу сделал приглашающий жест белоснежной рукой.

— Ответствуй, дитя.

Ютака собрался с мыслями.

— Твой дар, Курокарасу-доно, поистине велик. Он открывает бесчисленное множество дорог в миры, неподвластные воображению. Я видел это, когда впервые оказался на Пути. Я был поражён открывшимся мне волшебством. Однако… — он запнулся и смешался. Хранитель терпеливо ждал, но Ютака понял, что не может продолжить. Ему не хватало слов, чтобы описать свои чувства как следует. Слов было слишком много, а он совсем не умел с ними обращаться, они рассыпались в его мыслях, будто мелкий речной жемчуг. Слишком тусклые, слишком незначительные, слишком бестолковые, чтобы выразить всё, что он желал.

Наконец Ютака снова заговорил, очень медленно, бережно нанизывая неуклюжие слова на грубую нить мысли.

— Много лет назад мне открылась одна тропа. Она совсем не похожа на эти серебряные тропинки, ведущие на Путь. Это была обычная городская дорога, по которой я шёл в гости к своему другу. Я не очень хотел в тот день куда-то идти, но заставил себя. Там, у друга, я познакомился с одним человеком… Очень хорошим, просто потрясающим человеком, который был полон волшебства не меньше, чем любой из иных миров. Он сам был другим миром, он был напичкан загадками по самую макушку, и я не знал, с чего начать его разгадывать. Я до сих пор не знаю порой, о чём он думает, что чувствует, как видит мир вокруг себя. Всё, что я мог раньше и могу сейчас — это следовать за ним, прикрывать его спину, быть для него ступенью на пути к мечтам. Ни одна из серебряных троп не даст мне ничего подобного, но только лишит его моей защиты. Он, пожалуй, не сгинет без меня совсем… — тут Ютака остановился, чтобы коротко усмехнуться этой нелепой мысли. — Пойти в ведьмин круг — значит вырвать себя из этого мира с корнем. Я исчезну. Сгину в зачарованном лесу и для всех буду считаться утонувшим в болотах. Несколько мгновений по другую сторону ведьминого круга засчитаются годами в этом мире. Я не могу пойти на это. Человек, которого я защищаю… люди, которым я нужен… не то, чтобы их было много, но они всё же есть… Им всем будет больно потерять меня. Я не хочу заставлять их страдать из-за этого дара. Быть Ходящим по тропам — огромная честь, Курокарасу-доно, но отказ от неё не означает пренебрежения бесценным даром. Просто есть кое-что в моей жизни, цена чего несоизмеримо выше.

Ютака выдохнул и замолчал. Сложная, длинная речь истощила скудный запас его красноречия. Он чувствовал себя совершенно обессиленным.

Его плеча коснулась лёгкая рука. Курокарасу в одно мгновение оказался рядом — чёрная воронья голова с блестящими глазами теперь была на уровне головы самого Ютаки.

— Я вижу, как твоя душа мечется, — заговорил лесной хранитель. — Этот мир крепко держит тебя в своих когтях, но ты рвёшься из него в поисках свободы. Я видел эту тягу к свободе, когда ты был младше, и теперь она стала только больше. Этот мир тесен для тебя. Ты задыхаешься в нём и ищешь, как сбежать. Тропы Пути позволят тебе обрести безграничную свободу.

Курокарасу положил тонкие пальцы Ютаке на виски. В то же мгновение в голову хлынул океан образов.

Ютака видел иные миры: планеты-океаны, вереницу солнц на лиловом небе, подземные гроты со сверкающими кристаллами, полноводные реки лунного света и стеклянные пустыни, отражающие звёздное сияние.

Он видел и тех, кто жил в этих мирах: крылатых людей, разумных белых волков, волшебных киринов и танцующих в рассветном небе драконов.

Он видел: там, в тех мирах, его ждёт свобода, прекрасная, бесконечная свобода, даже малого осколка которой не давала ему нынешняя жизнь. Та самая жизнь, загнавшая его в слишком тесные рамки из правил и стереотипов. Где он всегда был «должен» и почти никогда не «мог». Где каждый его шаг рассматривали под микроскопом, а любое слово могло раздавить всё, что у него было. Жизнь, в которой он был вынужден быть не собой — кем угодно, но только таким, каким его хотели видеть. Попробуй вытащить из-под привычной всем маски хоть кусочек себя настоящего: не примут, растерзают, выбьют землю из-под ног — и лети в пустоту, ты, бестолковый ошмёток, торчащий гвоздь, мы любим тебя, лишь пока ты удобен, но только посмей стать другим — и такой ты уже не нужен.

Тёплая рука провела по его щеке. Ютака открыл глаза, которые немного пощипывало. А… разревелся… он ведь и на это тоже не имеет права, верно?..

— Несчастное дитя… — голос Курокарасу стал мягче и нежнее и теперь был похож на женский. — Прими мой дар, и тебе откроется мир, в котором ты ни мгновения больше не будешь страдать.

Ютака тяжело дышал. Внутри него шла борьба здравого смысла и жажды свободы. Это было совсем не то, на что он рассчитывал, отправляясь на поиски разгадки. Он не хотел выбирать. Он просто ненавидел выбирать! И какой тут выбор: бесконечное множество миров и сила ходить по ним без границ на одной чаше весов — и весь его мир в ореховой скорлупке на другой. Это совершенно не похоже на ту свободу, в которой нуждался!

Он надломленно опустил плечи и уронил голову в покаянии. Выбранная дорога уже начала жечь ему пятки раскалёнными углями.

— Я не могу оставить этот мир, Курокарасу-доно. Я не променяю его за все сокровища мира. Здесь моя семья. Мои друзья. Моя собака и кошка. Киришо. Бросив их — я потеряю один мир и приобрету множество. А они — лишатся своего мира и не приобретут ничего взамен. Я не поступлю так с ними, — он поднял голову, чтобы смело посмотреть в чёрные глаза Курокарасу. — Я не предам тех, кто любит меня!

Курокарасу резко встал. Синее небо над его головой колыхнулось и вдруг обрушилось вниз. Ютака прижался к земле и закрыл голову руками, будто это могло его спасти. Безмятежный солнечный мир вокруг с грохотом разорвался на части.

Неизвестно, сколько он пролежал в беспамятстве, но когда очнулся — в лесу царила кромешная тьма. Над кустарниками вились светлячки, но за плотно переплетёнными ветвями не было видно звёзд.

Ютака не без труда поднялся на ноги. Всё тело ломило и болело, будто его перемололо в пыль лавиной в горах. Он едва различал очертания собственной руки, поднеся её к самым глазам. Не было и речи о том, чтобы идти куда-то. И ещё он потерял тетрадь бабули Мидори — самое ценное, что она ему оставила.

Тетрадь нашлась в нескольких шагах в стороне от того места, где Ютака лежал — пришлось просто шарить вокруг себя руками, рискуя натолкнуться на ядовитую гадюку или на неприветливо торчащий обломок ветки. Коленкоровая обложка на ощупь была влажной. Ютака надеялся, что написанное в тетради не расплылось от сырости.

Он не видел больше никаких троп, как ни старался призвать силу Пути. Курокарасу лишил его дара и бросил неблагодарное дитя в одиночестве. Ютака ощутил себя двенадцатилетним мальчишкой, продрогшим до костей, голодным и до смерти напуганным.

От часов не было ни малейшего толка — цифры на них менялись произвольно каждую секунду. Сеть, конечно же, тоже не ловила, а заряд телефона таял с невообразимой скоростью. Зачарованный лес сводил любую технику с ума. Ютака не мог даже посветить себе фонариком под ноги, не то, что вызвать спасателей. Да и кто стал бы его искать в Курокарасу… В конце концов, это же Курокарасу, а не просто какой-то там обычный лес.

И тут кто-то — как в детстве — взял его за руку. Кто-то невидимый, но осязаемый, потянул Ютаку за собой, и ничего не оставалось, кроме как двигаться следом и безоговорочно доверять незримому проводнику, не допуская и мысли, что тот ведёт прямиком в трясину. Верить, просто верить в великодушие Курокарасу-но-Мори, который не может быть настолько жесток, чтобы бросить человека, так любящего его, несмотря ни на что.

Ютака осторожно сжал держащие его пальцы — и пальцы с нежностью сжались в ответ. Проводник вёл его домой.

Путь назад оказался длиннее. Ютака поначалу пытался следить за временем, отсчитывая секунды в голове, но быстро сбился. Земля под ногами пружинила. Вокруг летали совы и задевали его лицо мягкими крыльями. В темноте светились чьи-то жёлтые глаза, но ни одно животное не нападало — опасалось прогневать хранителя.

Лес закончился неожиданно: просто в какой-то миг Ютака уже стоял на его окраине. Начинало светать. Воздух был влажным и холодным. Неподалёку виднелись чёрные стены его дома.

— Курокарасу-доно! — Ютака обернулся к лесу (почему-то он был уверен, что хранитель ещё стоит рядом) и согнулся в глубоком поклоне, едва не касаясь лбом коленей. — Я благодарен тебе. Я буду возвращаться… если позволишь.

Лес выдохнул травяным ветром — этот ветер окутал Ютаку с головы до ног и заставил мелко задрожать от нежной, но пронзительной прохлады. Курокарасу-но-Мори прощал его, своё возлюбленное, непутёвое дитя.

На пороге старого дома сидел человек. Когда Ютака приблизился, человек встрепенулся и вскочил на ноги.

— Пресвятые небеса… — прошептал Киришо и протянул руки. Ютака обнял его.

— Откуда ты тут взялся?

— Ты ведь написал, что поехал в Курокарасу. Помню, ты рассказывал, что это не самое обычное место. И приехал за тобой, но немного опоздал. Решил подождать до утра, — Киришо крепко сомкнул руки на его плечах. — Даже не спрашивай, что я хотел делать, если бы ты не вернулся. Ты замёрз? У меня в термосе есть чай, хотя он, наверное, остыл. Я могу согреть его в доме, там ведь есть что-нибудь для этого?

Ютака отстранился. Всего одного взгляда на обеспокоенное, испуганное лицо хватило, чтобы убедиться: он сделал абсолютно правильный выбор, единственный из возможных.

— Я больше не Ходящий по тропам, — сказал Ютака. — Курокарасу-доно наделил меня этим даром в детстве, но я отказался от него. Слишком многое пришлось бы принести в жертву.

Киришо стоял совсем рядом — невысокий, сгорбленный, замёрзший, но счастливый оттого, что Ютака вернулся к нему в целости и сохранности. От Киришо пахло крепким кофе с молоком, детским порошком, машиной и ромашковым кремом. Это был простой, но особенный запах мира, который Ютака не променял бы ни на какие сокровища.

— Что это за тетрадь? — спросил Киришо, кивнув на коленкоровую тетрадь, которую Ютака всё ещё сжимал в руках. Ютака растерянно посмотрел на неё, будто видел впервые в жизни.

— Моя прабабушка — бабуля Мидори — была ведьмой… ворожеей. Я приехал сюда, надеясь узнать, что значит быть Ходящим по тропам. Но, наверное, теперь мне её советы не нужны, — Ютака улыбнулся и притянул Киришо к себе за плечи, прижался губами к виску. — Я положу тетрадь на место, и мы поедем домой, ладно? В конце концов, должен же хоть один мой день рождения пройти нормально! А то это становится странной традицией — вляпываться в приключения в этот день.

Не то чтобы он собирался совсем оставить тетрадь бабули Мидори без внимания. Он ощущал в себе желание всё же попытаться изучить эту науку ворожбы — но желание это было столь смутным и глубоким, что было больше похоже на щекотку в животе. Однако он определённо хотел забрать с собой сундук с приблудами для ворожбы. Целее будут.

— Выглядишь так, будто ты вернулся не с прогулки по лесу, а вылез из центра торнадо, — заметил Киришо и вытащил из растрёпанных волос обломок веточки с пожухлым листом. Ютака хмыкнул.

— Это была не самая беззаботная прогулка, ты прав. Если позволишь, я не буду тебе о ней рассказывать, — он погладил Киришо по щеке. — По крайней мере не сейчас. Я чертовски устал!

Киришо прильнул к нему и негромко рассмеялся. Его тихий смех напомнил Ютаке перезвон храмовых колокольчиков.

*** * * * ***

_ Думаю, мой дорогой правнук, ты сделал правильный выбор, как бы тяжело он тебе ни дался. Быть Ходящим по тропам — огромная честь, но огромное несчастье. Ни мгновение не вини себя. _

_ Этот дар не исчезает навсегда. Он всё ещё внутри, но тебе неподвластен. Тропы будут появляться, и лишь тебе решать, идти по ним или нет. Путь не разгневается, как мог бы, прими ты его силу целиком. _

_ Скажу только одно: всегда держи при себе одно зелье. Оно совсем простое, но даст возможность кому угодно найти тропу, по которой ты уйдёшь, чтобы отыскать тебя, если вдруг ты не сможешь вернуться. Отдай это зелье самому близкому человеку и накажи хранить, как зеницу ока. Если никто не заберёт тебя с Пути, ты останешься там. Обычно есть тропы назад, но если вдруг их не окажется… Ты понимаешь. Конечно ты всё понимаешь, ведь ты мой правнук. _

_ Для верного зелья собери на рассвете розмарин, шалфей и тимьян. Разотри их в пыль, замешай в родниковой воде и оставь до утра. Добавь каплю крови (своей, ведь ты — проводник), всыпь белладонны на кончике ногтя и щепотку янтарной крошки. _

_ Обхвати склянку руками. Замри. Отпусти разум в полёт — пусть найдёт путь к Пути и принесёт искру энергии. Эту искру не упустишь, поймёшь, как она опустится в зелье. _

_ Заткни склянку пробкой. Отдай человеку. И после — забудь. Быть может время той склянки никогда не придёт. _


End file.
